leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
The Leverage Team * Nathan Ford: The mastermind of the team. * Sophie Devereaux: A grifter. * Eliot Spencer: The team's hitter and retrieval expert. * Parker: A thief. * Alec Hardison: The team's hacker and technology expert. * Tara Cole: A fellow grifter who temporarily joined the team. * Maggie Collins: Nate Ford's ex-wife. * Archie Leach: A master thief. Law Enforcement * FBI Special Agent Taggert * FBI Special Agent Todd McSweeten * FBI Special Agent Bob * Det. Captain Patrick Bonanno, Massachusetts State Police The Team's Adversaries Adversaries are recurring characters the team encounters periodically or pursues over a story arc. Some may work with the team at times. * James Sterling: Nate's former rival at I.Y.S. Insurance and an occasional thorn in the team's side. * Colin "Chaos" Mason: Another hacker, a rival of Hardison's with a grudge against Sophie. * Quinn: A hired strong-arm man, used by Sterling. * Jimmy Ford: Nate's father. * Damien Moreau: A wealthy European crime financier. * The Italian: A mysterious woman who appears to have connections to European law enforcement. * Jack Latimer: An American businessman who follows the team's jobs as a money-making opportunity. * Victor Dubenich: The man who recruited the team, though his intent was to use them and then kill them. Note: Chaos and Quinn were hired by the team in The Last Dam Job The Team's Marks Season One * Victor Dubenich (The Nigerian Job) * Charles Dufort and Congressman Robert Jenkins (The Homecoming Job) * Alan Foss (The Two-Horse Job) * Andrew Grant (The Miracle Job) * Judge Roy (The Bank Shot Job) * Irina Larenko (The Stork Job) * Nicky Moscone (The Wedding Job) * Allen Haldeman (The Mile High Job) * Henry, Randy and Dennis Retzing (The Snow Job) * Jack Hurley (The 12-Step Job) * Tobey Earnshaw and William Quint (The Juror #6 Job) * Ian Blackpoole (The First and Second David Jobs) Season Two * Glenn Leary (The Beantown Bailout Job) * Brandon O'Hare (The Beantown Bailout Job) * Jed Rucker (The Tap-Out Job) * Eddie Maranjian (The Order 23 Job) * Daniel Fowler (The Fairy Godparents Job) * Monica Hunter (The Three Days of the Hunter Job) * Erik Casten (The Top Hat Job) * Jim Kerrity III (The Ice Man Job) * Peter Blanchard (The Lost Heir Job) * Russell and Gloria Pan (The Runway Job) * Mark Doyle (The Bottle Job) * Alexander Lundy (The Zanzibar Marketplace Job) * Dalton Rand (The Future Job) * Mayor Brad Culpepper III (The Three Strikes Job) * Tony Kadjic (The Maltese Falcon Job) Season Three * Adam Worth IV (The Jailhouse Job) * Larry Duberman (The Reunion Job) * Anne Hannity (The Inside Job) * Alexander Moto (The Scheherazade Job) * Darren Hoffman (The Double Blind Job) * Mitchell Kirkwood (The Studio Job) * Hugh Whitman (The Gone Fishin' Job) * Duke Penzer (The Boost Job) * Jimmy Ford (The Three-Card Monte Job) * Daniel Blackwell and WV Attorney General Debra Pierce (The Underground Job) * John Douglas Keller (The King George Job) * Mark Vector (The Morning After Job) * Evan Dooley Jr. (The Ho Ho Ho Job) * President Edwin Ribera (The San Lorenzo Job) Season Four * John Drexel (The Long Way Down Job) * Morris Beck (The Ten Li'l Grifters Job) * Reed Rockwell (The 15 Minutes Job) * Owen Wallace (The Van Gogh Job) * Colin Saunders (The Hot Potato Job) * John Connell (The Carnival Job) * Darlene Wickett (The Grave Danger Job) * Greg "The Mako" Sherman (The Boiler Room Job) * Dean Chesney (The Cross My Heart Job) * Robert Livingston (The Queen's Gambit Job) * Travis Zilgram (The Experimental Job) * Fred Bartley (The Office Job) * Octavio Escobar (The Girls' Night Out Job) * Callaghan (The Boys' Night Out Job) * Meredith (The Lonely Hearts Job) * Tommy and Barbara Madsen (The Gold Job) * (The Radio Job) * Victor Dubenich and Jack Latimer (The Last Dam Job) Season Five * Scott Roemer (The (Very) Big Bird Job * Pete Rising (The Blue Line Job) * James Kanak (The First Contact Job) * Toby Heath (The French Connection Job) * Wendy Barron (The Gimmie a K Street Job) * D. B. Cooper (The D. B. Cooper Job) * Gabe Erikson (The Real Fake Car Job) * 'V' and 'K' (The Broken Wing Job) * (The Rundown Job) The Irish Crime Families of Boston * The Donnelly Family * The McTeague Family * The O'Hare Family *